Professor Hakomori is searching for new ways to inhibit aberrant cell proliferation, invasion and metastasis. His goal is to determine structure-function relationships, prepare monoclonal antibodies and synthesize analogs so that glycosphingolipids, modified GSLs or monoclonal antibodies can be used to inhibit tumor cell interactions. This process is termed "anti-adhesion therapy." The rationale for this approach is based on the observation of dramatic changes in the composition and metabolism of GSLs in all experimental and human cancers, along with subsequent production of a variety of tumor-associated antigens. Various aspects of adhesion and signaling have been strongly implicated. When structural analysis of samples derived from tumor cells was undertaken by Dr. Reinhold's group, a major component was identified as a trifucosylated polylactosylamine GSL; minor components which exhibit variations in fucosylation were also found.